


Your Body Into Mine

by notsodarling



Series: no more keepin' score [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Two idiots who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Just a moment between Michael & Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: no more keepin' score [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057037
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	Your Body Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently the result of non-stop listening to _folklore_ yesterday, and _evermore_ this morning. 
> 
> Title from "happiness" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy!

They take each other apart on the floor of Alex's living room.

Michael feels desperate. He wants so much, feels too much. And Alex is here, beneath him, and it's overwhelming. They both pause just long enough to get shirts over their heads, and Michael hates it. Doesn't like that small break in touching Alex, and dives back in, crushing their mouths together.

He feels Alex's hands tickle the skin of his back, fingertips pressing in, pulling Michael in, closer closer closer-

There's a fire going in the corner, just enough to keep the chill away, the living room carpet not doing enough to remind them they're lying on the hard floor. Not wanting Alex to be cold, thinking about those words Alex had told him months ago about his own body temperature, Michael flips them, so he's on his back instead.

"What are you-"

"I didn't want you to be cold-"

Alex laughs, loud and happy, and Michael is in love.

"You're a fucking sap."

He doesn't care, he's never cared how he looks where Alex is involved. Letting people see how much he loves this man, let them all see how much Alex means to him. And he knows, even with all the rough patches and the fuck ups, and the miscommunication they've had through the years, he knows that Alex loves him too.

Alex's hand leave his hair, fingers sliding out from their place buried deep in his curls, down his neck, his chest, and disappear. Michael doesn't want to look, doesn't want to stop kissing Alex, but he wants to watch, needs to see. As he moves, breaking the kiss, Alex pulls away too, instead leaning down and peppering his chest with kisses, fingers undoing the snap of Michael's jeans.

It's been a long time. It's been too long. Months of being friends, of the two of them growing into better people - and always, always, looking for the other. Maybe some people would say it's crazy, that they should have taken the hint years ago that they shouldn't be together - but they'd tried. Both of them had dated other people, they'd tried other relationships. For a time, they'd both foolishly believed moving on was an option for them.

Alex pushes Michael's boxers and jeans down far enough to wrap a hand around him, and Michael keens at the touch, leaning up, hands desperately trying to reach for Alex, to touch him. It's not as though he's been celibate all this time, there's just something about Alex, about being with Alex, about the way Alex touches him, that makes Michael feel as though nothing else in the world - or perhaps even the universe - could ever matter more.

_Cosmic._

"Yeah?" Alex smirks, and Michael can't do anything but stare at him, words failing him.

He lets Alex set a pace, slow and steady, teasing him in a way that will drive him mad. But Michael doesn't care, he just forces his eyes open, because he needs to see Alex, needs to know this is real. Because he's had so many dreams and nightmares about the things that could happen to them, to keep them apart. His mind a chaotic mess of possibilities where they never find their way back to each other.

As the pace quickens, and Michael feels a heat pooling low in his belly, he reaches up, fingers sliding into the strands of Alex's hair, gripping the back of his head, and gently pulling then together.

"Please," Michael pleads, uncaring that it comes out as a low whine. " _Alex_."

And Alex goes, leveraging himself to keep the pace, but meeting Michael's lips, their foreheads bumping together, and neither of them caring. He doesn't want to let Alex go, doesn't want to stop kissing him, feeling Alex's lips against his own.

"What about-" Michael pulls back just far enough to get the words out, but still feeling Alex's lips as he speaks. "What about you?"

"After." Alex's breathless, pushing their mouths back together, his hand continuing it's rhythm, and Michael feels himself getting closer and closer-

He drops his face into the crook of Alex's shoulder, face pressed against Alex's neck, where all he can smell is the distant remains of the lavender soap he uses. 

"I got you," Alex whispers into his curls, and Michael pushes his body upward into Alex's as his orgasm hits. "I got you."

Michael doesn't try to hold back, doesn't try to be quiet or worry about someone hearing them together. They're at Alex's house, there's no one around, they're alone together. He doesn't think about all the times they'd done this before, stolen moments in hidden corners. He'd have shouted from the rooftops in town what Alex Manes meant to him, but Alex hadn't been ready for that, so he'd waited.

For Alex, he would wait. He knew he would do anything.

He falls back onto the carpet, Alex dropping to his side, resting his head against Michael's shoulder, making sure to keep contact. It's such a little thing, that need for skin on skin contact, something they have never talked about, but somehow know the other needs in the moment.

"I've missed you," Alex whispers into the crook of Michael's shoulder, lips pressed against the skin.

Michael stares up at the cream colored ceiling, at the ceiling fan that one day he's going to tease Alex for, and smiles.

"I've missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
